A new set of everything
by To love and be loved
Summary: Just something I kinda imagined would happen with the regeneration process. Don't mind me, I'm just a dirty minded girl... Takes place post 9 regeneration into 10. Not a slash, just... well you'll see.


No one ever told the Doctor about what exactly happens to your body after a regeneration. On Gallifrey when someone regenerated they just went back to their normal lives. Went home to their wives and husbands, their children or their families. Life was normal.

But the Doctor wasn't on Gallifrey for his first regeneration. He didn't have anyone when his body changed so suddenly and completely to go to for help.

But still some odd regenerations later, his tenth to be exact, he was only just understanding why he was just so horny. And this by no means was a small thing. Sure, the Doctor had his urges, but this… Oh no, this was something else entirely.

Three days after christmas, after everything with Rose and Jackie and Torchwood, it hit him. And hard.

It started while Rose was helping him calibrate the TARDIS. He had been joking about, hitting buttons and entering codes when he asked Rose to hand him a cable. But when she bent down to pick it up the first string hit the Doctor. He gasped as the sensation ran through him. Rose turned and looked at him, confused.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" She stepped towards him. Another wave shook through his bones, making his knees weak. The Doctors eyes rolled back into his head as his knees gave out. His face was flushed and his body racking with twitches.

"Doctor!" Rose fell to her knees beside him. Whether or not he was her doctor he was still the Doctor. "Doctor, are you all right? What's happened?" The Doctor tried playing it off, smiling and laughing a bit.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just fine!" He said happily, using the control panel of the TARDIS as leverage to stand, just as another wave of sensation struck through his nerves. He fell to his knees again, gasping. His face was red and flushed. "Right, I just need to lay down for a quick bit. That's all."

As the Doctor tried to stand his knees gave way. Rose jumped out to catch him before he hit the floor. "Right, I got you." She wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder, helping him walk through the back of the TARDIS and down a corridor, where the Doctors 'bedroom' was. "I thought we were done with this, yeah?" She said, as the Doctor groaned.

Rose opened the door, going to help him inside, before he shot out of her arms and into the room. He slammed the door, leaning against the back so Rose couldn't get in.

"Oi! What's your problem?" She pounded on the door. The Doctor just shook his head as a new wave of pleasure course through his veins.

"Nothing!" He called, making his way to the rarely used bed. He knew this would happen eventually, it always did. He sat on the edge of the bed, shifting uncomfortably and looked down. Sure enough his pants were tight, restraining a quickly growing erection. He groaned in frustration.

Rose was still pounding on the door as he flopped down on the bed. He undid the button on his trousers, pulling the zipper down, his erection standing through his boxers tall and proud.

"Doctor!" Rose called, pounding again. "What, what is it?" The doctor closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm fine, just what ever you do, don't come-" He tried warning before being cut off by a half shriek half laugh. "…in…" He finished his sentence, propping himself up on his elbows. Sure enough Rose stood half way between the door way and his bed, turning red of either embarrassment or laughter he wasn't sure. She quickly raised a hand and clamped it over her eyes.

"I said don't-"

"Don't come in, I got it! Doctor, is there something we need to talk about?" Rose laughed, turning her back to him, stifling laughter. "I mean, I'm flattered, really. But-"

"Oh, no!" The Doctor cut her off. "No no no no no no no no no no! No this isn't because of you." He slapped a hand over his face, leaning up and retrieving a pillow to cover his bone.

"Oh really?" Rose laughed again, turning slightly. Seeing he was… well, half decent, she turned and crossed her arms over her chest, quirking up an eyebrow, laughing. "What is it because of, then?"

"It's… It's the regeneration. It comes with the new body." He explained. "I don't know all that much about it, but with the body you get a new set of everything. You're mind and memories, your feelings are essentially the same. But the new body is a new everything. Hair, face, teeth, bones, nerves." He looked down and shrugged. "And an overly adequate set of hormones. I think it comes with the stress of the new body, getting used to all your new… parts." His face was red, trying his best to explain what even he didn't quite understand.

Rose laughed again, rolling her eyes.

"And what does 'overly adequate' mean?" She tried being professional, biting her lip to contain a smile and stop her laughing.

"Well, the best way I can guess is that the part of the brains that releases hormones becomes overly stimulated. Essentially, it's making up for not producing hormones for however old the new body is regenerated as." He shifted as the pillow pressed his erection into his lap painfully. Rose looked lost.

"Imagine I had regenerated as a 16 year old boy, right? Well part of my mind would say 'Time to start releasing hormones'. I'd guess since my new form would be approximately… 35 give or take two years, assuming the average male brain starts producing and releasing hormones around 16 my mind is sending 19 years of hormones through my body all at once." He stammered, his erection feeling painfully neglected at this point. "Point is, theres no way around it. I've got to take care of this the old fashioned way, so would you please leave?" He asked, folding his back in half, pushing the pillow down as he gasped in half pain half pleasure.

Rose, finally gripping the real seriousness of the situation, nodded, scurrying for the door. She closed it behind her, thinking for a second. She peeked back in to see the Doctor had thrown aside the pillow, and was unbuttoning his shirt, his jacket and overcoat had already been discarded on the floor. He turned seeing Rose.

"Oi!" He yelled, flustered, holding his shirt in front of his groin. "Little privacy!" Rose clamped a hand over her eyes.

"I just need to know how long you'll be in here… you know…" She stammered, two of her fingers parting slightly just to see his body again.

"Oh, I don't know!" He said, walking towards the door. "Last time it was around… 3 hours." He thought, wincing a little.

"Three?!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor blushed.

"Give or take, now out!" He shooed her away from the door, closing and locking it tight.

Rose leaned her ear against the door for a second, just out of curiosity. When she heard some fevered panting and a loud moan she thought it best she leave.

Rose stifled another laugh, quickening her pace as the moaning got louder.

Three and a half hours later

The Doctor walked out of his room, his hearts racing and pulse quicker than normal. He took a couple of calming breaths as he buttoned the last button on his shirt. He'd left his jacket and overcoat on his floor. Both were a little… used. He pushed his sleeves up, trying to cool down. He felt like he had just run a marathon, he was so drained of energy.

He looked around a bit for Rose, wanting to apologize for some of the things that might have slipped through his lips during the last few hours. He found her curled up on the couch in the main part of the TARDIS, sipping a cup of tea and reading a book. Rose looked up when she heard his footsteps. She quickly looked down, her face a bit red as the Doctor took a seat beside her.

"So uhm… Feeling better?" Rose asked, acting as if she hadn't just heard him during a 3 hour wank fest.

"Yeah… Listen, Rose. I… I just wanted to… apologize." The Doctor scratched the back of his head, squinting slightly. "About some of the things you might of heard." Roses hand froze. "In… the heat of the moment… I might have… said… or uhm… called out some names…" He looked away, remembering exactly whose names he had called. Rose, while only being one of them, was the most often used.

"Oh no it's fine. Really, all of it." She waved her hand. "Really." She looked down at her hands recalling the list of names she had heard. Among them being Victoria, Sarah, herself, she even could have sworn she'd heard Jacks name at one point.

Both sat in a bit of an awkward silence.

"So… where did we land?" The Doctor looked at the camera readings on the TARDIS' screen. Rose put down her cuppa.

"London, I think." She pointed to a small table just outside the main ring of the control panel. "Picked you up some chips while you were… busy." She said, laughing a little at his blush and turning back to her book.

* * *

_So... this was in my head... now it's on the internet..._

_Yeah..._


End file.
